Anii
Anii is the sixth and 2nd youngest daughter of the High Priestess. She is more of an elegant fighter using speed, agility and using the high ground, making her a fit for the Naginata. She joins her sister Ashi in discovering the truth, and becomes a much more enlightened and passionate person because of her experiences. Characteristics *'Name': Anii *'Age': 25 *'Hair': Black *'Eyes': Brown *'Likes': Music, art, ice cream, sports, dancing, her sisters, having fun and freedom, Mako and E Squad, Hunk (massive crush/love interest - later lover), Fergus (loves the little cub to death), Sōsuke (fellow artist and 2nd brother figure), Mako (1st brother figure), cooking/baking (loves edible art) *'Dislikes': Her mother (is petrified of her), being called immature, unable to know how to be on a date, black and white (the enemy of colors), being stifled of creativity, artist/writer's block *'Family': High Priestess (Mother), Father (unknown), Ashi, Aki, Abi, Avi, Ari, and Ami (sisters) Appearance Casual Freedom Fighter Daughters of Aku Gangster Attire Background Anii is the sixth daughter born, making her the second youngest among her sisters. Trained to be an assassin, Anii was trained in multiple ways to fight and survive; particular practices that she seems to be an expert in artistic and agile skills. These skills did not come to her easily though, especially with the constant abuse from her mother and her fellow cult members who worship Aku. The cult members taught Anii to cast away any and all thoughts, actions and emotions that they deemed worthless, causing her personality to become stoic yet cold. However, in secret, she doodled, mostly on the ladybug, as it was the only thing that seemed not to be Aku. However, her mother had found out and destroyed her artwork, stating that if it wasn't Aku, it wasn't worth her time, and had her beaten by Atilla (the hefty member) along with Ashi at times. She gained nothing but fear and discipline from her mother; no love at all, making her the perfect pawn to be used by her mother, as her fear overrode her rebellious attitude as a teenager, and made her obedient to her mother as she got older. Even though her purpose had been to kill Samurai Jack, she was completely uninterested in him, the only thing that matters to her was to simply complete her objectives. Even though she wanted to continue to make her skills in art. She was among the four (Ashi, Aki, Abi, and Anii) who witnessed the mysterious beauty of the ladybug… until their mother crushed it scarring them for good. When their training was complete, they donned their masks and head coverings and set out to fulfill their mission. Even though through the training, Anii was one of the more innocent of the youngest, often finding comfort in one another when having doubt about what they would do after the mission was over. When their training was complete years later, they donned their masks and head coverings, as well as given a unique weapon to suit them, hers being a kusarigama and set out to fulfill their mission. Ashi and her sisters set up traps for who they thought was Jack (but was actually Mako) in a forest, nearly destroying OTTO, and starting an intense battle with the samurai, forcing him to hide and later escape to an abandoned temple. Ashi and her sisters looked for their hiding enemy, pursuing him to the temple's underground crypt. Here they had another intense battle with the samurai, but he succeeded in disabling the youngest of them, Ami, and blew up the temple with the others still inside. After breaking out of the rubble, and dragging Ami’s body out, though she awoke, as Ashi scolded and berated her as she tried to reason that she could still fight. But Ashi lashed out at her, stating that Ami was a weak link and had permitted the Samurai to show mercy on her, and sent her back to the Cult in shame. While resting for the hunt, Anii was with Abi as she overheard Aki asking Ashi if she was too harsh on Ami, but her eldest sister stated they had a mission to complete; the fact that the samurai allowed Ami to live with her failure was only a sign of humiliation: something they couldn’t stomach or were beaten into submission to realize. She and the others proceeded in tracking the samurai to a forest, Ashi fought Mako again. However, this time, Mako had the elements of concealment and surprise on his side, rather than the other way around as previously, as well as a white wolf helping him out. Unlike their first battle, the sisters overwhelmed as, one by one, Mako defeated and disabled the other Daughters with Anii easily pushing him hard, but was unable to evade his Judo grapple and tossing over the side, as she fell over defeated. At the bottom, Aki, Abi, and Anii were knocked out but presumed dead when Ashi was the last and slowly awoke to see them scattered. But Mako set the four sisters down together, and said a prayer, believing them all dead. Later on, when recovering, three samurai came up to investigate the site. Being the first to awake, she charged at the three, unaware that Blitz and Otto, two Bike Mechs, entered the fray and easily overpowered her and Abi and Anii, when they both awoke. Chained up, all three were taken along with Otto carrying them across the land and waters, tracking a beacon on Mako’s locator belt; a nifty feature for Otto to find his rider/partner. Finally reaching the mainland, they found the samurai Mako, as well as reuniting with Ashi, who seemed less hostile and angered than when last they saw her, as well as learning the true nature of Aku; the four sisters see the error of their ways and become his allies, going against their mother and the cult. At the same time, like her sisters, she no longer saw Aku as a god but a demon to be destroyed, finally convinced after being shown solid evidence by Mako about Jack’s noble legacy and that Aku is truly evil. Shortly after, she agreed to help Ashi and Mako save a group of children who were being mind-controlled by implanted chips, as well as rescue the village of Kanna, which was seeking help to break free of the Nobusari: a bandit group of mecha-cyberized samurai bandits who had been terrorizing them. It was along the journey, she was with former Army Samurai member, Gohei, Hibachi, and villager Rikichi. Along the way, they disguised themselves as female entertainers, to which her hair had been changed from pointy hair flip, to bangs and spiky bob cut; something of which she felt refreshed by. While Mako, her sisters, and others who had joined them distracted the children, Aki and the others distracted to separate the groups of mind-controlled kids, while Ashi searched for the source of the mind-controlling signal, only to be captured and brought before the sadistic Dominator. While Mako and the others were overwhelmed, Ashi was angered when the Dominator gloated about turning the children into weapons due to them being naive and vulnerable, striking a nerve and allowing her to break free of her restraints, since it reminded her too much of how she and her sisters were also turned into living weapons for no good reason. Overcoming the Dominator's electric onslaught, Ashi managed to overpower and kill her torturer, freeing the children in the process. Upon discovering that the children were alive and well, Ashi called out for Mako, who was the only one that was missing, but the samurai had mysteriously disappeared, unaware that Baron and a group had caught Mako and was bringing him back to the Caravan, despite that OTTO had the sword on him for safe keeping. When she and the others began searching for Mako, Anii teamed up with Gohei, Sōsuke, Hunk, and BUNKER in helping to locate Mako. Their starting point was a village called Berlin... where they met Reinhart: a member of the German Rebel Forces called the Crusaders. There, she learned of Mako's honor and courage, showing Reinhart to live with honor as he faced against a Weevil-type of Aku Drone, earning the title of 50 Drone Slayer. Reinhart was indebted to his newfound friend and said that if he was in danger, or needed help, he would join, earning a new member of the team along the way. Afterwards, all groups met up with the others, met the Ravers, who danced and sung upon being reminded of Jack, causing Ashi and her sisters to join in as well. Anii seemed to enjoy it the most. Upon arriving at a cave with a waterfall, Ashi and her three sisters remembered how her mother forced her and her sisters to jump into a pile of burning darkness, creating a bodysuit that also allowed them to store their weapons. Ashi and the others at first walked away from the cave, but then all four jumped in and started scraping the scabs off their bodies with rocks. While climbing out of the cave, the sisters realized they were now naked, though all four didn’t seem to care about it, but OTTO popped up, not fazed that they were nude, and had told the girls that he had created them each a new outfit out of the cloth material that Mako had bought for each of them back in Central Hub (when they had to be inconspicuous). Later on, when they arrive at a tavern in the forest, they met Da Samurai, who explained that he gave up his samurai life after Jack enlightened him. Back outside, Ashi met a strange one-eyed man person and is asked if Mako is her friend, to which Ashi assuredly says yes. The person then told Ashi to follow the path north, after which she and the others found Mako, half-dead and tied up in the Suicide Forest, being held prisoner by Baron and his men. Though Baron and his goons fled, everyone was in knee deep trouble as the forest was infested with the Yūrei, spirits of people that had committed suicide and became angered spirits bent on forcing those with sadness in their hearts to kill themselves, becoming Yūrei themselves. Ashi tried to snap Mako into his senses, yet Baron and the others fight to keep her and the others from interfering. Eventually, Ashi is able to get to Mako when she tells him the children from the factory are still alive, allowing Mako to save her from Baron and defeats him, along with the others, with the last strike helped by a redeemed Arthur. After they escape with Hibachi and Kiko arriving on Buster’s Renegade 1, Mako compliments Ashi's new hairstyle and dress, as well as the other girls, she asks what their next move is, and Mako responded that it’s time to find Jack once again. Thus leading them on to the question in doing so, while Ashi and her sisters discover more about the world and themselves. Though along the journey, Anii has shown to be more skilled in her abilities albeit her mother's opinion of her. Though she has shown to get along well with children, and seems more girly, as she has a thing for Fergus, Angus's little cub, cuddling him whenever she sees him or Angus. Personality Anii is the 2nd youngest of her sisters, making her the least mature, however, it was confirmed that her maturity slowly increases as the story goes on, but nobody notices her immaturity at first until she and her sisters were abandoned by their mother after the failed mission to kill Jack.. She is labeled as "The Wild One" and "The Party Artist" as she is the most "fun" out of all her sisters. She is also very social, and wants the outside world to accept her and her sisters. She is also impulsive, because of a severe case of ADD. In battle, her weapon of choice is a Naginata. She might seem unintelligent to her apparent disregard for thinking things through, but she is actually intelligent. Unfortunately she also isn't always the most considerate of the sisters like when she tried to use Ryoma's fear of Cockroach Terminator to get her to let her read his comics, or when she pranks others. But she also has an honest heart and is more willing than the others to accept outsiders like Mako and Proon. After her and her sisters' disbandment from the Cult of Aku by their mother, like her sisters, she didn't know what to do with her life. Though broken off from the Cult, Anii is shown to be very creative alongside Mako and Sōsuke, the latter of whom she enjoys making art with. Away from the Cult, she is also quite giddy; she gets a bit dizzy when she's flustered. She later learned on about romance and gets easily flustered when the moves are put on her, though this is mostly from Hunk, as she fell in love with his artistic skills in the kitchen. And at often times, easily get's giddy and flustered when he compliments her work, whether in art or in the kitchen, as she's growing as a cook, helping both Hunk and Sōsuke, as they are the main culinary masters in the kitchen, alongside Mako who helps with Japanese cuisines. She can get a bit obsessive when it comes to her work. Especially if something catches her eye, or a goal she wants to work on, she'll stop at nothing to complete it, in the most comical obsessive manner. At times, she can be awkward when not being able to deal with something she has never been thrown into. For instance, she gets super awkward when in a romantic situation like a date, or a slow-dance scenario, and blushes in embarrassment in not knowing what to do. Out of the sisters, she's considered the most passionate in her work, especially her artwork. Anii is also rather loquacious. Outside of the Cult of Aku, she has proven to be the most talkative of her sisters. Like her sisters, she seems to have a skewed comprehension of the concept of decency. When she realized that she was naked upon scrubbing away the dark magic coating on her skin, she uttered "uh-oh". However, if left naked in a different situation, she doesn't mind at all, but gets confused by Hunk's embarrassment seeing her in such condition. She also found that Hunk’s reminder that male and female private parts are personal did not make sense. It is possible she views clothing as purely practical and/or doesn't see the need for concealing her body from someone she knows and trusts. Though after a while, she learns a bit more, and as a result, she gets a bit flustered around Hunk when she is naked or in either underwear or a towel, showing she cares about how he sees her. Furthermore, she initially didn’t understand the concept of love and compassion, seeing the loving bond between a deer couple as madness due to the fact that she (like her sisters) had assumed the stag would attack the doe. This was also seen when she and her sisters did not mourn the first of their sisters to be defeated by Mako's hand, instead reciting their mother's words: "death is failure", or stating that those that failed would be considered a weak link. In addition, she tends to suffer from her conscience haunting her (in the form of her mother), reminding her to kill the samurai or Mako. This part of her conscience seems to stem from the abuse she received from her mother along with being indoctrinated since birth to kill the samurai. Though overtime, she learns of these concepts, and when seeing Ari and Ami (the two sisters that had returned to the Cult), she tearfully apologizes on all their behalf, saying that they were her sisters, and she loves them dearly. Skills/Abilities Despite being the 2nd youngest, Anii is the sixth strongest and moreover an Evasive Fighter using agility-based attacks. Powers *'Corrupted form': During her unwilling fight against the others, Aku corrupts her into his likeness with several supernatural powers. It is shown that she inherits almost all of Aku's powers. *'Enhanced Strength': The suit increases her physical strength, making her strong enough to penetrate metallic objects with a sword and shatter the ground with one kick. *'Enhanced Speed': Added with her elastic physiology, she becomes faster than anyone else. *'Elasticity': In her corrupted form, Anii can stretch and expand her limbs in any direction. Her limbs can also act like a whip that can easily rip through metal. *'Soundwave Manipulation/Infusion': Her bodysuit has flaming eyebrows similar to her 'father'. She can also infuse weaponry, such as a sword, with soundwaves, making similar weaponry that Scaramouche has used. *'360-Degree Neck Rotation': She can rotate her head without snapping her neck. *'Shapeshifting/Weapon Creation': She can turn her forearms into blunt and smashing weapons, like blades or spikes, etc. *'Eye beams': She can fire energy beams from her eyes. Skills According to The High Priestess, Anii is the fastest of the younger sisters. *'Enhanced Agility': Anii's training throughout her entire life has honed her skills as being very fast and have amazing jumping and parkour skills which can arguably be seen as on par with, or even better than Jack's. Maybe even better than her sisters'. *'Skilled Melee Fighter': Ashi and her sisters have become more skilled at close-quarter combat than their trainers. *'Peak Human Resilience': Anii has been beaten endlessly throughout her training, hardening her as a warrior. She and her sister also durable enough to endure harsh weather condition since they can fight Jack without the elements hindering their combat capabilities despite being unclothed all the time. *'Peak Human Senses': Anii and her sisters were trained to be able to react to dangers, such as archer fire, by instinct. Her reflexes, endurance, stamina and agility are drastically enhanced to superhuman levels. *'Peak Human Speed': Anii is shown to be swift. She is capable dodging arrows while climbing a cliff and grabbing one of the fired arrows out of thin air. She and her sisters are capable of dodging machine gun fire. *'Peak Human Strength': She and her sisters have deceptive raw strength for their lean frame. They are able to nearly destroy Mako's armor merely through punches. They are also able to easily smash through stone and concrete. *'Artistic Talent': Anii, left to her own devices and away from the Cult of Aku, was shown to possess real artistic talent: **'Painting' **'Poetry' *'Pain Resistance': She is strong enough to resist the 10,000 volts of electrical torture from the Dominator, which would normally kill a regular human. She survived a high fall that was damaging enough to leave her bleeding without any apparent pain. She also survived being thrown into hot coals as a child. Enhanced Stamina: In order to protect Jack, Ashi fought and defeated an entire army and her own mother before finally collapsing from exhaustion. *'Hammerspace': Anii's original outfit allowed her to store her weapon of choice when not in use. The ability was seemingly lost when she removed her old uniform. *'Weapon proficiency': Anii is shown to be proficient with most weapons she comes across. Equipment *'Outfits' *'Naginata' *'Kunais' *'Extendo-Hind Feet Boots': Developed by the gear of E Squad's engineering group, Anii's high heel combat boots can extend into hind leg jumping apparatuses. This enables her to jump higher, kick farther, and she at times runs on all fours like an animal. This makes her more agile and even more unpredictable. Relationships Gallery Anii, Before and After.JPG|Before and After Anii, Anatomy and Cloak SFW.JPG|Anatomy and Cloak Sunflower Anii, Gangster Dress and BD.JPG|Sunflower Anii Anii, Demon and Corrupted form.JPG|Demon and Corrupted Form Voice Actor Kari Wahlgreen Trivia Anii's name is a common name in Japanese for girls. People who have this name love Freedom. They are also creative but don't manage money very well. And they overindulge in sex and gambling. They also love traveling, change, and adventure. They are also very social. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Daughters of Aku Category:Freedom Fighters Category:47 Ronin Category:Heroes Category:Humans